Unthinkable(Discontinued)
by Marandarb
Summary: A new Family moves to Degrassi. Will they find out secrets big enough to be killed for? find out. AdamXOC EliXClare Little AlliXDrew&Bhandurner DrewXOC HollyJXOC. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**BEEP.**_

_**BEEP.**_

_**BEEP.**_

My alarm clock sounded. I hit the button and groned. The first day of school, at the infamous Degrassi High. I got up and got in the shower. When i got out, i put on some clothes,brushed my naturaly curly blond,brown,and pink hair, and Brushed my teeth. When i was done, i went and got up Nikki, she got up, and went in the bathroom.

Okay so...this will be weird, we start school in the middle of the semester...Nikki and i are in 10th, and Kast is in 11th. We all have our own...styles. Im more of a loner, but somehow, every one always knows who i am. I am unusual, sarcastic, and have a liking to Black, but i wear diffrent colors every once in a while, I DESPISE Pink, i Refuse to go into Nikkii's room for to long.I play videogames, and read comic books, not your avarage girl teen.I also have Baby Blue Eyes, almost aqua color, that shine, they really stand out.

Nikki and i are twins, but have WAYY diffrent personality's, you and usually tell whos who also. Nikki isnt a girly girl or tomboy, kind of inbetween like me, but, acts like a girly girl, she wears alot of pink,like to be part of cheer/power squad, and she ALWAYS gets her way,She dosnt have brown and pink in her hair like me,she just has regular blue eyes, that sometimes look navy blue.

Kast is a Jock of all sports, except cheer. He's is choosing to be a football player this year. He is a player(ugh) and ALWAYS has a diffrent girl over every week, it gets annoying. Everyone hopes he will atleast get a girlfriend for atleast 2 weeks! I mean its rediculous! He has Blond hair and Green eyes.

I grabbed an apple and started eating, looking at my black convers as i do so. "Whats up Baby sis?" Kast says, rummaging through the fridge for is really sweet, and protecive, he's just a player. "Im eating?" I say like its the most obvious thing in the world."Haha very funny, look you need to hurry, we got to get to school early," he says pulling out a dougnut. "Me? I need to hurry? Im ready K, Nikki needs to hurry." i said, taking another bite of my apple.

"Randii, go get Nikki, while i get money for our lunch," K said digging through his wallet. I sighed, and went upstairs, "Nikki! Hurry up, we have to get there early!" i said yelling through the bathroom door. She opened the door, and walked out, her long hair straightend. I glared at her, we wernt the best of friends, yes we have sisterly love, but anytime before school, or hanging out with her friends, she gives me the cold shoulder. I sighed, and walked in the bathroom, put on some mascara, and walked out. I grabbed my baggie black hoodie, since it was cold out side, and walked down stairs.

"Lets go,"K said grabbing his keys, and walking out side. I walked out behind him, and got in the passenger seat, Nikki got in the back. I enjoyed the last few moments of silence while it lasted. when we got to the school, ther were only a few cars there, wich had to be teachers. We walked inside, and got our scheduals, my read:

_**1st hour-Pre-Algebra**_

_**2nd hour-Pre-Geography**_

_**3rd hour-Pre-Science**_

_**~Lunch~**_

_**4th hour-Pre-English**_

_**5th hour-Free Period**_

_**6th hour-Computers(whats's the teachers name?)**_

_**7th hour-Gym**_

I looked over it a few times, all Pre classes, hah. I checked K's, and saw we have Science, and Free hour together. I started walking, and found all my classes, itroduced myself, and found out where i sat, so i didnt have to ask the teach when class started. After i was done, i had like 30 min left of free time before the first bell rang, so i went outside, and sat on a bench, i pulled my hood up, so no one could see my face, and pulled out a comic.

"Nice,Aquaman,"Someone said from beside me. "Can I help you?" i asked the person still not looking up. "I just came to say hi, thoght you could use a buddy," they said. I looked up, and pulled the hood down. "Hi im Randi, Rae for short but eithers fine," i said holding ot my hand.

"Adam Tores, nice to meet you Randi," Adam said shaking my hand. "So, what grade are you in?" he asked. "10th," i said. "Can i look at your schedual?"he asked, i took it out of my bag and gave it to him.

"We have Algebra,Geograph,Free Period, and Computers together," he said giving me my schedual back. "Cool, it'll be nice to know someone," i said just as the first bell rung, and everyone flooded inside. "Let me go to my locker, and i'll walk with you to class," he said. I followed him to his locker, and a goth guy and a girl were across. They were murmering to eachother, each leaning aganst the lockers. they started to kiss, and i almost shouted PDA, but they looked like they really love eachother, if it were someone else, i might have shouted that.

When they stopped goth boy looked up and waved at Adam, and came over with the girl."Hey Eli," Adam said. "Clare," he said right after he said Eli."Hey Adam, who's the new girl?" Eli asked in a sarcastic voice, then smirked at me. I threw in a little glare and smirked rigth back at him. "Wow this girls got game, i guess your worthy enough to sit with us at lunch, Im Eli, this is Clare, and you alredy know Adam," he said.

"Im Randi or Rae witch ever is fine."i said shaking their hands."Hey little sis," i herd my brother i groned, please do NOT embaress me, i finally have FRIENDS! K walked over. "Coach is letting me try out for the fb team, even though its the middle of the semester." K said flashing his white teeth. "Oh thats awesome K," i said starting our hand shake.

When we finished i grinned and he gave me a quick hug before running off. I turned back to them and smirked at their faces. "W-was t-that K-kast Munro?" Clare asked "Yupp, please dont act like your going to be my friend okay? Just either be my friend or dont okay? Dont act because of my brother." i said regretting that they alredy saw him. I started fingering my scars on my wrist, why did they have to see him already? (A/N:Kast is going to be a famous retired actor on here kk? he stopped cuzz he wanted to atleast have a semi-normal life)

"Rand, i was alredy your friend before we saw him," Adam said. "Thanks Adam, i think we sould get to class," i said smirking."Latered" i said and smirked before me and Adam started walking.(AN: Randi will probably not really smile until like two or three more chapters. she may smirk or grin, but she wont really smile)

We walked away, and into our class, i immedetly walked to the back where my seat was, and Adam followed close behind, he sat right beside me, i sit in the far corner at the back. I smiled at him, and we talked about comics and what series and what issues and everything, then right before the last bell rang he said "Eli is really gonna love you,...not like that though just like, like bestfreinds." he grinned, then the bell rang and the teacher came in.

She started calling role, and said everyones name, i blocked that part out, until she said my name, which i dred "MelodyMay Munro"she said. "Its Randi and here" i said.(AN:MelodyMay is a whole first name kkayss?)"Alright then," she said then called off Adams name then said the rest of their names. "MelodyMay?" Adam asked with a sirous face. "Please dont make fun of me," i said and lowered my head. This is why i hate my name, everyone makes fun of me.

"Its a very pretty name for a very Beutiful girl," Adam said smiling. "Thank you," i said and blushed.

Wait?I NEVER blush! This must be serious! What is this? Its so diffrent, i NEVER EVER blush! i have GOT to tell Clare or Nikki.

The class went on, i sat there, thinking about Adam, and just well thinking. The bell rang, and i went on to Geography with Adam, and saw that Clare had that class with us, we all sat together, i stayed silent, and the class went and went and went, i hate geography, plus i have learned all of this already. The bell finally rang, and i walked to science, without Adam.

I had Science with Kast, Eli, and Nikki, all thease girls were following Kast everywhere! I mean seriously, the teachers had to warn them about getting detention for 5 weeks before they finally all left.

Class went on, i cant wait for lunch, my most favorite part of the day! i watched the clock at it ticked its last few seconds and...

_**TICK **_

_**TICK**_

_**TICK**_

_**BEEP!**_

All students flooded out for one of their hours of freedom. I sat back and waited for everyone to flood out before i went out of the room, might as well not be trampled. I walked out behind some girl with Brown Curly hair and a sluty-ish outfit on. Some guy was behind me, and he bumped into me and i bumped it to her. "WATCH IT!" she said and did that little stompping thing thats supposed to make people flinch. I just stood there with my arms crossed, i didnt flinch i just sat there with a smirk on my face.

Wow i have had worse bully's than this. "Wow girl. You'd better watch it next time or ill pound your face in" she said. "Oh yea?" i said smirking. "Try me." she said. "Okay, after school. You me," i said. "Your on" she sneered and stomped away. Okay so I know alot of ways to fight, i used to wrestle guys. I ALWAYS win with fighting or wrestling, she dosnt stand a chance.

I walked into the lunch room, and saw Adam. "Randi! Over here!" he said. i walked over and sat down, Kast came by and gave me and apple, then walked away. I shrugged and started eating. "Wats up" i asked taking another bite of me apple. "Theres talk of you and Bianca having a fight after school." he said. "Whos Bianca? That Chika with tha Brown curly hair and thinks she can beat everyone up?" i asked just as Eli sat down with Clare. "Are you really going to fight Bianca?" He asked. "Hello Randi how was your day? Fine thanks for asking Eli," i said and smirked. "Yea Yea Yea, ao are you?" He asked.

"Who's Bianca? Anwser me Adam!" i said. "Yes thats Bianca." he said. "Then yes im going to fight Bianca!" i said. "B-" Eli started. "Thats that!" i said cutting him off. "Why does it matter. She's all bark and no Bite to me! Im mostly Bite and Less Bark!" i said, Taking another bite of my apple. They so peeved me off! I mean seriously! The rest of lunch was silent between us. I tried talking to Adam after lunch but he brushed me off.

I went to english, wich i had with Eli and Clare. it was cold in there to. After the bell rang, and it was off to free period, i found Adam and tried to talk to him but this was all i got. "Adam, Please talk to me." i said for the upteenth response. "Adam.""Adam!" i said. "What? What could you possibly want Randi?" he screamed. "Adam, i just want to apologise." i said looking down. "Well i just need time to think, talk to me tommorrow." he said and walked away. I looked down. Why? Why me? Why do i have a curse? A...A people repelant?

I went to computers, wich i sit by adam in, wayyyyyy cold in there. The day dragged on. I went out side waiting for Bianca, feeling dredful. She walked out, said a few things, wich i could never understand with her trying to act all cool, then she tried to punch me, wich i just grabbed her hand ans twisted it. "I dont want to hurt anyone Bianca." i said, pushing her back. "Well i do," she said and tried to punch me. "Fine, have it your way," i said. I punched her right in the middle of her face, thats gonna be a black eye tommorrow, i thought snickering to myself.

I punched her in the gut. "Is that all you got shorty?" she asked. "I know im short, but atleast im not a skank." i said smirking at her. I puncher her again. She threw up. "I think im done here," i said and walked away. I walked home, thinking about everything, im so sad. I start crying, i pulled my hood up. A car came and stopped by me. "Randi come on, ill take you home." Eli said. "Eli i dont need your pity, just go away." i said still not looking up. "Im not pitying you, you deserve a ride, you beat Bianca's Ass." he said. "Okay," i said. I got in the herse. "Where do you live.?" he asked. "Right beside you," i said. "How do you know?" he asked. "Theres a herse in the driveway that looks just like this," i said.

**(AN: WARNING! THE NEXT FEW PARAGRAPHS HAVE TO DO WITH CUTTING, ILL SAY WHEN ITS OVER)**

He shrugged and drove to our houses. "Thanks for the ride," i said and got out and walked in my house. I ran inside my room, and shut the door. I started thinking again. I have a secret. I have a bad secret that if anyone knows theyll judge me. Im Emo. All this impact on life. Its so hard. My parents abandond us when nikki and i were 5 and Kast was 6. they left us 10000 dollars, we lived in the home that we'd always lived in, our parents moved out. that was the day i changed.

I got out a razor and slit my wrist. Always after i do that i leave the house so no one catches me. I hid both of my wrists and stick them in my pocket. "Im going out with some friends be back later!" i said and ran out. Eli was out so i guess thats good. I walked around the block, crying, then bawling, then bawling even harder, i pushed my cuts. Pain. Its helps you forget. A car no a herse pulled up next to me. "Randi. Whats wrong?" i herd Clare. I started bawling even harder, then i fell to the ground. I herd to car doors open, and Clare turned me over. "Randi, can you hear me?" she asked i nodded and kept bawling.

Clare pulled my arms out of my pocket, and gasped. "Randi!" she screamed. "Eli, get her in the car, lets take her home." she said. I jumped at that. "No! My brother or sister can know about this!" i said bawling. "Then lets take her to your house, we'll nurse her there, then she can go home."

I nodded my head, they helped me up and i got in the herse.

**(AN: ITS OVER!)**

We got to Eli's house, and we walked inside. Eli went to go get some bandages and Clare went for rags and medical tape. They both came back, Clare Whiped my wrists and Eli gave her the badages, Clare put them on then put the tape over it. then she whiped the other one and did the same.

"Thank you guys," i said hugging them both. "Can i stay here for a little while and hangout with you guys?" i asked. "Sure we'll watch some movies, ill invite Adam over." Eli said. I smiled when he mentioned Adam. "Okay im going to go get him," Eli said grabbing his keys and went out. "So, what made you,...you know?" Clare asked. "Adam, oh and please dont tell anyone, i cant bear it" I said. "Okay and Okay" she said.

Adam walked in with Eli, and i immeditly hid my bloodied banged wrists in my pocket. "Hi Adam," i said and grinned a forced painful grin. "Hey Randi" he said and smiled big, i hope he's not mad anymore. "So,...whats up." he asked. "Nuthin much," i shurgged. "Um...Eli, Clare can we have a moment to talk?" Adam asked gesturing himself and me. "Sure," they said and ran upstairs.

Adam came and sat beside me. "Randi, we need to have a serious talk," he said he put his hand on my arm. "I know we do," i said(AN: if you like to listen to music this would be a time to put on Taylor Swifts Mine.) He leaned foward and kissed my lips. It took my breath away, it was just a peak but it took my breath away. "So i guess were fighting anymore?" i asked, almost pulling my hands out of my pocket, but remembered not to.

"No more secrets," he said more like a question. "I only have one," i said. "What?" he asked. I took in a deep breath and pulled my arms out. Adam sat there speechless. "You have to say something Adam" i said starting to cry again.

"Randii what made you do this?" he asked. "Y-Y-All this impact on life, theres somethings i cant tell you but it has nothing to do with you, ill tell you when im ready,us having a fight, it kinda pushed me over, i couldnt help it." i said and started crying.

"Shhh..."he said pulling me to his chest. "I have a secret too, but ill tell you when im ready." he said. "Why does if feel like i have know you for a long time when its only been a day?" i asked him.

"I really dont know, but i feel the same," he said grinning. We talked for a min, then Eli came down and ruind the moment like always, i cant belive i said that i just met them,"So is everything alright?" he asked pulling Clare down the stairs. "Yup," Adam and I said at the same time. "Good now scoot over so we can watch the movies!" he said like a little scooted over beside me one the couch, and Eli and Clare sat beside him.

Eli started a movie, we ended up watching 4 movies, it was about 8 when i saw the clock. "Oh its kinda late, ill see you guys tommorrow?" i asked. "Yea," Eli and Clare said. "Ill walk you home," Adam said. "Such a gentlemen, i live right next door," i said. Adam nodded and got up, helped me up from the couch, and opened the door for me. "Thankyou," i said. Adam nodded and grabbed my hand, and entertwined our fingers,i looked at our hands and smiled up at him.

We walked to my house, wich took like a min, he walked me up to my door,"Thankyou Adam," i said. "Your welcome Rand," he said. I closed our distance, and kissed him, it was passionate kiss, and my first real one. We pulled away and i sighed."Ill see you tommorrow Adam," i said and kissed his cheek. "Yes you will," he said and hugged me i waited until he was back at Eli's house before i walked inside.

I walked upstairs and squealed, i mean actually squealed, like a GIRL. I put on my pj's and got in bed, best&worst day ever!

Adam'sPOV

I walked into Eli's house, that was my first REAL kiss, "Ill take you home now," Eli said to me and Clare, we nodded, and Eli took me home first, with small talk on whats happend. About 30 min at my house, Eli called. "Okay so what happened, you seemed distant," he said in a rush. "We kissed," i said. It was silent on the other line. "Eli...? Are you there? Elijah!" i said. "The only reason i wont kill you for calling me Elijah is because you just had your first kiss!" he said. "Yea, im kinda tired, see you tommorrow Elijah," i said and snickerd. "Bye," he said. I went to my room, and layed down, tommorrow's going to be fun, i thought before i fell asleep.

Randi'sPOV

~Tommorrow Morning~

I got up a little earlyer because im supposed to go over to Eli's for a ride to school i jumped in the shower, jumped out, did the nessasary morning things, put on my black tight shirt that was a forks high shirt, now i know what your thinking, yes i like twilight, but only because it made my home town famous, i used to go to Forks highschool, i was a background person in one of the movies, because they were shooting the movie during a school day, i could always point myself out when i watched it, i put on my black skinnies, and my black convers, grabbed an apple, and walked over to Eli's house.

I knocked on the door. "Eli wake up!" i said. He opened up the door and looked me up and down. "Well you look hot," he said i hit him "you have a girlfriend," i said. "Just saying, Adam's lucky to have you," he said. i snickered at him. "I am so going to tourture you tonight," i said. "How?" he asked. "Well, were going to have a movie night at my house, and i have a particuler movie that im actually in that i am going to put in first, then the sequal to that one, then the sequal to that one, im in all three," i said. "Okay okay lets go pick up Clare and Adam," he said and smirked.

"Oh and im not listaning to your Screamo today, maybe tommorrow," i said and got in the frnt of the herse Morty. "Okay, the radio's yours, but just because this is your first SANE moment in Morty," he said. I switched through the stations until i got to 102.7 a song that i like was on and i turned it up, and started singing.

Yeeeeeyeeeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm ridin solo, sooloooo.

Yeah, I'm feeling good tonight, finally doing me and it feels so right, oh,  
Time to do the things I like,  
going to the club everything's alright, oh,

No one to answer to,  
no one that's gonna argue, no,  
And since I got the hold off me,  
I'm living life now that I'm free, yeah,

Telling me to get my shit together  
now I got my shit together, yeah,  
Now I made it through the weather  
better days are gonna get better

I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,  
I'm so sorry but it's over now,  
the pain is goooone,

I'm putting on my shades  
to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin' in my ride,  
I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.

Now I'm feeling how I should,  
never knew single could feel this good, oh,  
Stop playing miss understood,  
back in the game, who knew I would, oh,  
So flex how I spread my wings, loving myself makes me wanna sing, oh,  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

Telling me to get my shit together  
now I got my shit together, yeah,  
Now I made it through the weather  
better days are gonna get better

I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,  
I'm so sorry but it's over now,  
the pain is goooone,

I'm putting on my shades  
to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin' in my ride,  
I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo

yeah it's like S... O... L... O...  
S... O... L... O... S... O... L... O...  
Living my life and got stress no more,

I'm putting on my shades  
to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin' in my ride,  
I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo

I'm riding solo, sooloooo,  
I'm riding solo, sooloooo.

When it was over another song came on and i turned it down, but it was still where i could hear it. We got Clare since she was closer to us, then went to Adams, he got in then another son i like came on, i was in the back with Adam so i said "Turn it up," and Clare did, i started singing.

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down  
Doowwn  
Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every february  
You'll be my valentine  
Valentine  
Let's go all  
The way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

[Chorus]:  
You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete  
let's go all  
The way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

[Chorus]:  
You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream  
Tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream  
Tonight, tonight, tonight...

[Chorus]:  
You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream  
Tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream  
Tonight, tonight, tonight...

I sang the whole thing, when i was done they all stared at me with their mouths wide open "Shut your mouths youll catch flys," i said and smirked. "R-Rand, you-you sing really good!" Adam said "Thanks," i said and smiled at him. We got to Degrassi, and walked out, i got alot of stares, i guess no one has really seen my body in tight clothes, i wore baggy things all day yesterday.

We walked to our lockers, wich my just-so-happend to be by Adams, well almost, were like 6 lockers away. Were still right beside walked to our first hour, went through that fast, then went to 2nd hour, Adam walked me to 3rd, then we met at our lockers for lunch, he walked me to fourth hour, then our fifth hour we spent talking, and kissing, then we walked to 6th, and he walked me to 7th, wich i had with Clare, and Alli, and some girl that Clare kinda dosent like Jenni or something.

"Clare why cant you just love the way god made your body?" she asked. "Jenna what are you talking about?" Clare asked her. Oh so her name was Jenna. "You're getting a boob job!" Jenna said. "Oh so you know?" Clare asked with a devilsh smile oh shes up to something.

~the next day in 7th hour~

Clare walked up to Jenna, and pulled her zipper down, Clare put something in her bra to make her boobs look bigger.(AN: You guys know how the scean goes right? lol im skipping to after so we can see what Randii has in store for tourturing Eli :3)

We changed, and i still couldnt stop laughing! I was soooooo proud of Clare. We rode home, well to my house, and they were kinda shocked on what the inside of my house looked like, i had a HUGE flat screen in my living room with surround sound that was perfect, i pulled out 'Twilight', and put it in the DVD player, get ready for the tourture Eli, i thought and smirked.

I waited until the highschool parts then told them "Okay see if you can see me," then they looked. "THERE YOU AREE!" Adam screamed. "Haha told you i was in this movie!" i said and smirked. You could see me clearly. I passed the 'Camera', and walked twords my best friend Holly J., she moved somewhere wayyy before this movie actually came out, they had been working on thing movie for 2 years, and its been 3 years since i have seen HJ.

I had a blu ray dvd player, so i rewinded it, and zoomed in to where i was and where i was walking, you could see HJ there. "Hey? I-is that Holly J.?" Clare asked. "Um...yea do you know her?" i asked. "Yea! She's Vice President, and on the morning announcements." Adam added. "Oh, well i dont pay attention to the morning announcements, and HJ was my best friend back in Forks, her parents got rich, and they moved." i said. "How are you still in 10th if you were on high school when this movie was made?" Clare asked. "Oh, the only Middle School in town burned down, so the 7th and 8th graders had to go to highschool for about 2 years until they finally finished fixing the middle school." i said.

"Youe were so...colorful back then." Eli said. I smacked him. "Eli could you be any more dumb? The only reason i wore some colors that day was because HJ gave me a makeover for this dude that i liked okay? And it was just that day." i said shaking my head.

Clare looked at the clock. "Its getting kind of late, i need to go home," Clare said. "Um...want to spend the night, we can go to your house and get your things." i asked. "Sure, let me call my mom, and ill ask." she said and walked off wit her phone. "Why dont you go say bye to her Elijah, you want a little time making out with her dont you?" i asked, smirking. He shrugged, nodded and walked in the kitched, following Clare.

"Okay i didnt mean it, but what ever," i said then turned around, only to be evnaloped into a hug and a long kiss. our lips moved in sync, it was passionate, but diffrent unlike any of our other kisses. Adams tounge begged for entrance, he bit my lip, i gladly opend my mouth and...well...yea. It got kinda heated, we fell on the couch, of course i WASNT going to have...that.

"Uhm am I enterupting something?" I herd K. We pulled away and i was sure i was blushing like crazy. "Uhm...K, sorry about that," i said getting off of Adam, and sitting up, i straightend my clothes, and got up. Clare and Eli walked out of the kitchen, and Clare stood frozen. "Oh look at what you did K!" i said and walked over to Clare "Clare honey, its fine you can unfreeze," i said she started breathing more now, "H-hi," she stuttered. I rolled my eyes. "Clare! Relax!" i said.

She finally relaxed, and sat down. "Kast, thease are my friends, Clare, Eli and Adam," i said pointing to them in turn. "I can," Clare said. "Okay, Eli can you give us a ride?" i asked him. "Yea," he said. "To where, what are you guys talking about?" K asked. "Clare's spending the night, we still have some things to finish," i said. "Uh...are you sure you arnt going to make out with her to?" Kast asked. "Kast SHUT UP! CLARE IS JUST MY FRIEND!" i said getting quieter at the end. Kast is being such an ash!

His eyes widened, he noticed what he said, he turned around and ran up the stairs."You and Adam were making out?" Eli asked, smirking. I didnt say anything i just walked out side and sat on the swing, i have more than 2 secrets, and hopefully they only find out about one. I put my head in my hands, and started silently crying. Someone sat beside me. "A-a-a-re you a lesbian?" Adam asked. "No," i said.

"Lets go," Eli said. we all piled in his car, and went to Clares, she got her stuff, then we went back to my place, Clare and Eli had their goodbyes, then me and Adam kissed. "Bye ill see you tommorrow," i said kissing him again.

Eli drove us to my house, he hugged me and kissed Clare. "Goodnight Girls, make sure you use protection," Eli said snickering to himself. I fake laughed, but on the inside i was like 'oh my funk! they found out!' I walked inside, carrying some of Clare's things.

I took her things to my room, and we walked back down to finish the homework. We spent the rest of the time hanging out until we fell asleep.

* * *

It took me almost a month to wright just this chapter. so just so you guys know, it might bw a lil while till i UD again, but don b mad, i have alot of stress going on.

ill try to UD every week, maby 2 a week or 3 a week, dpends if its a filler or what.

Love,

Marandarb :)


	2. Discontinued!

This story is being discontinued. Just as all my others are.

Check out my profile for more info.

I apologize for the inconvenience, and I thank all of you for being amazing.

Signing off for the last time,

~Marandarb


End file.
